The present invention is an energy source communication device and method that allows wireless communication of information using the energy source as a slot antenna.
It is often desired to provide wireless communication on electronic devices. One example of such an electronic device is known as a personal digital assistant (PDA). PDAs are small computing devices that are most often powered by batteries and can store electronic information, such as contacts, emails, to-do lists, memos, notes, etc. Many electronic devices are equipped to communicate wirelessly with other electronic devices to transfer information. These devices are equipped with infrared communication ports. Some PDAs require line of sight communications that are subject to interference from surrounding light sources, but others use omni-directional radio-frequency communication.
Radio-frequency communication requires transmission and reception circuitry. Often, this circuitry is provided in the form of a radio-frequency identification device (RFID) and antenna. RFIDs are becoming smaller in size with advances in technology and are therefore able to be placed in smaller electronic devices. Many electronic devices provide enough space to include a RFID, but do not provide sufficient space for an accompanying antenna. Depending on the RFID operating frequency, antenna size varies and can be much greater in size than the RFID. Even if an electronic device provides enough space to include an antenna, designers of such electronic devices are still faced with design issues surrounding placement of the antenna.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an easier method of including an antenna for a RFID in an electronic device, and especially in a smaller electronic device, that conforms to packaging and/or size constraints.